She's my
by Jaeyoungg
Summary: She's my lady She's my everything She's my damsel in distress ... on my 15.6" laptop screen. T-T A LysanderxOCxArmin fanfic based on love, Music and MMORPG's
1. Start

When Raina Song transfers from the prestigious Orchesque Academy to Sweet Amoris in the neighboring town, everything is swell...Everything except for the Vocalist Lysander Larkin and RPG Novice Armin (insert surname here)

* * *

Raina Song  
17  
Korean/Australian  
Born in Australia, Moved to America when she was 12 to attend Orchesque Academy.

Looks:  
Long purple hair to her waist, full bangs and a pair of black cat ears  
Black eyes but always wears purple contacts to hide their dullness  
Fair skin, looks like she's always blushing

Other than being a musical mademoiselle... Raina is also an MMORPG gamer. During her stays back in Korea, she and her friends would spend hours upon hours playing the recently viral MMORPG, **XenoXross**

Her username is (**Nolae**) Which means Song.  
She is a level **67 Water/Ice Mage** and is part of the 'front-lining' strictly-mage group,** Xenosis.**

* * *

**About Xenosis.**

Xenosis.. It's almost like Sword art online and other MMORPG's morphed together.  
In Xenosis, There are Knights, Mages, Rangers  
You can choose what element you want along with one of those classes. (Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, Dark,)  
**Some** people get addition skills than others (like Kirito has double sword.)

The aim of the game is to defeat the opposing online virtual army by combining forces and beating them down. You may either do it yourself, or with guilds or simply join the dark forces known as Xenomorona.

**The Top 3 Guilds. **

**Xenosis | One of the 3 front-lining guilds strictly for Mages (such as Raina)  
**

**Xcross-over | Another of the front-lining guilds strictly for Rangers**

**X-Law | The final front lining guild strictly for Knights.**

When i say Front lining guild, i mean the best of the best guilds with some of the most strongest players in the game and the best parties. They have conquered and made their way to the top with the help of their members.


	2. Welcome to Sweet Amoris

_Hi hi~  
You know all that MMORPG information on the first chapter?  
You don't need to remember it all ~  
You just need to remember Raina is a level 67 Mage  
& let me remind you of everything else  
AHAHAHA  
ok bye_

* * *

Date:  
September 26, 2012

It's hard being the new girl, you know? Leaving all the friendships you had built with those around you to face the first day yet again in unknown territory. I grumbled in my chair as my aunt drove me to school. She was enthusiastic that i had transferred to this town because she was getting lonely tossing her employees around. She owned one of the 4 star hotels in this town and made heaps loads of dollars annually.

"Your mother and father e-mailed me earlier," She said turning left at a conjunction. "They said to be good and to do your homework and give money to aunty, kiss kiss."

I snickered at my aunts poor jokes and shook my head. "I'll spend a dollar for you,"

Aunt chuckled and dug through her pocket for 20$. I thanked her as we pulled up to a large modern gate. Beyond the gate lied hell, i mean the school i would be attending. Swarms of children walked in their small friendship groups while others walked grudgingly against the cool winter breeze hugging their bags, headphones in and hands deep in their pockets. A few parked into the student parking lot.. I looked wide-eyed. There was a parking lot, a student parking lot.

"There's a parking lot..for students!? " It was an exclamation more than a question..Yet i still enquired incase i was just imagining it.

Aunt nodded lightly knocking my head, "Yes it said so in the school handbook...You did read the handbook right?"

"Yes" Nope. I gripped my shoulder bag as i opened the door waving a quick goodbye to my aunt.

I looked down at my watch, 8:36AM... Ok let's find this principle.

[Tick. Tick. Tock.]

"Here you go Miss Song," Nathaniel smiled as he handed me my schedule, "Well that's all your student requirements done. If there's anything else don't be afraid to ask me.. After all, that's what the student body president is here for." He has a cute smile.

I nodded and thanked him again before saying my goodbye and going straight to my class.

25...26...27...28!

I got weird looks from many of the students here.. Was there something on my face? I dug through my shoulder bag for my pocket mirror. I checked for any smears on my face, but there was none. I straightened my jacket and pulled up my jeans before walking into the almost full classroom. Much to my liking, most of them didn't pay attention that much and merely glanced before going back to their conversation. Most.

As the teacher came in, A tall, lanky fella clad in a navy sweater and blue rimmed glasses to boot. He seem startled to see me standing awkwardly at the front.

"You're miss Song right?" I heard a few giggle at my surname. I exhaled before nodding and scanning my peers... They were nothing compared to Orchesque. "Please tell us about yourself.."

I smiled, "My name is Raina Song..."

They waited for more but when they didn't get any from me the teacher told me to sit in any seat available. I passed by as i spotted a seat near the back next to a very beautiful silver-haired woman. She wore a black and purple victorian-inspired uniform as her hair cascaded gracefully around her. She smiled as i eyed the seat next to her gesturing for me to come quickly.  
I yelped as i felt something sharp jab at my bum. Jumping i turned around to see a pen pointing out towards me. The owner of the pen was a black-haired chinese girl whose lips was caked with lipstick. I grimaced as she laughed right in my face before facing her snobby-looking friends who cackled with her. I turned back before sitting down, my face probably cherry red now.

"Don't mind those girls." The red-head to my left whispered to me. "I'm Iris by the way."

"Yeah listen to Iris. Besides, those bitches need a muzzle." The silver to my right mumbled before smiling at me, "Rosayla."

I smiled at both before getting my things out of my bag, "I'm Raina as you heard already."

As the class went by, i was happy i chose to sit here. It was nice having a new friend or two during the first class. If only my next classes were like this. As the bell rang, students quickly packed and went off for a short 5 minute break.


	3. Hyenas

_I know i forgot to mention something else!  
This story will be slightly going through the original MCL story_

_The only difference is you meet the twins and Kentin a slightly different way :D_

* * *

"So Raina, Whats your next lesson?" Rosayla asked as she waited for my reply.

I dug out my schedule and scanned the list, "Geography," I replied

Rosayla groaned before stretching, "Oh man. I was hoping you'd say Maths.. well i'll be off now. Meet me at the courtyard when its lunch.. i have a free period after you see.."

"Oh..Ok.." I waved her goodbye as she waltzed off to her lesson. As i was about to get off my seat i was shoved down roughly into my seat. Shadows loomed over my blocking the class lights from my eyes. I looked up to see the chinese girl before and her little laughing hyenas. One of them, A typical blonde barbie doll, leaned dangerously close before sneering and tossing her volume blond curly locks back.

"The new students just keep getting uglier and uglier. Now i don't know what you did but you better keep away from him."  
Wait..Keep away from who? I tilted my head in confusion but she only scoffed and pushed my books and bags away pinning me in my seat. I sunk down in fear.. the hell was i suppose to do? The new girl against the 3 hyenas of Sweet Amoris.  
"Don't play dumb.. The way Castiel was staring at you tch.. Did you suck him before school? If i were you, girly, i wouldn't even bother packing up."  
I could feel the tears in my eyes...I just wanted to get out of here. I just wanted to wheeze and wheeze and curl into a ball.

"awwwh is the wittle wady about to cwy? Maube you should go back to that prep school of yours. It's not like any of us want you here." Amber laughed as she and her friends walked off.

I waited till they were out of sight before running off. I didn't know where i was going nor where i was heading but i kept my bag clenched tightly and my head hung low. I nearly crashed into a wall if i didn't hear someone call "hey!"

I gasped as i turned around to see a red-head glaring down at me. His fiery red hair complemented his attire of a red skull shirt under a black leather jacket along with black jeans. He looked at me as i whimpered.. I was going to get bullied again but in a hallway this time..


	4. The Smoker

"Come with me." He turned around and stared to walk away. Maybe he was going to bully me privately?  
I quickly walked behind him as he lead me to the other end of the hallway and up 3 levels of stairs. He dug through his pocket for a small gold key and opened the door motioning me to step in. I gasped at the view, it was beautiful.. looking over the small town and all it has to offer. The sky was a dim grey/blue colour and the air was brisk. It was perfect time for a smoke.

I hopped onto the ledge sitting by a corner as the red-head leaned on the opposite, his arms crossed as he stared at me intently watching my every move, eyebrows raised and a playful smirk tugging on his lips. I dug through my bag until i found what i was looking for. Before taking it out i looked directly at the guy.

"I hope you don't mind.."

He shrugged and smirked as i pulled out a 20-deck of Malboro menthols. Opening the card box i took one out placing the stick between her lips. I looked at my lighter and frowned. Note to self: buy a new lighter.  
I heard the clicking of a lighter and looked to the red-head as he held the fire close to opposite end of my cigarette, his already lit. I quickly lit mine up muttering thanks before sucking in some of its air. I blew out as i looked at him.

"Are we allowed to smoke here."

He clicked his tongue with an 'are-you-kidding-me look'.  
"Are we supposed to be skipping class?"

I shook my head. shit, i forgot i had geography.

"Neither are we allowed to be doing this." He sucked in the cigarette and blew at my face causing me to cough slightly.

"Dick.." i mumbled.

"What did you say," His fists clenched as he shot me a glare.

I blew the thick smoke towards the scene as i looked at him with a coy smile.. "You do have a dick, don't you?"

He unclenched his fists but kept his glare. "Whats your name little girl..or would you rather be called _wittle wady_"

He had the nerve to call me that..that means he saw what happened. I saw his face loosen as i frowned at the latter name. "Its Raina.. What about you_ smoker_?"

"Castiel."

I nodded.. Now i had my first guy friend here. yay! And he was cute too.. not that i would tell him anyway..

"Why did you transfer here? You look too posh for a shithole like this," He asked making some conversation. I was liking the comfortable silence though.

I shrugged, "The Academy i used to go to wasn't cutting it for me.. As much as i loved the things i did there, i didn't want to take a career in it. to put things simply," And mysteriously.. You are welcome to various suggestions.

"Hn. In other words, you got kicked out?"

"No...Just transferred." I tossed my cigarette on the ground letting it burn away. "Don't worry.. with the way things are going on i'll be gone soon."

"Good riddance."

"Hey. you'll be out of luck. Who else will skip and smoke with you?"

He shook his head as he tossed his with mine stepping closer before putting both out with his boots. He was a few inches from me and still towered over me.. Was i really that short?

The bell rang indicating my third lesson of the day. IT. and then a free period. yay.

Castiel opened the door and threw me the key which i caught with two hands. "Don't be late little girl." Was all he said before disappearing from the balcony.

* * *

...Was Castiel being a bit less dicky.  
WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?!


	5. XenoXross's very own Romeo

I liked IT. It came to me so naturally.. Maybe it was because my ambition was to be a games designer? I paid special attention to this lesson and before i knew it..It was free period + Lunch. A 2 and a half hour break..what to do. I slowly packed my stuff away before striding to one of the computers in this now empty classroom.

I clicked onto google chromes and went incognito... I know i shouldn't but..I should. I need to. I quickly typed in a website and waited for the new window to load up fully. I was quickly greeted with the XenoXross log-in page.

"Username: _Nolae_  
Password: *****************"

Enter.

Yes i was logged in!

I hid my player's level. You can do this after you had surpassed level 50 and right now, i was a level 67 Water/Ice Mage.

In XenoXross you have 3 choices which alters your future in the game and the future of everyone else in the game:

You either become a solo gamer and face the war by yourself (either earning a HUGE amount of fame...or just nothing at all)

Join a guild and become stronger with the help of players around you to face the war (most obvious choice)

Join the dark forces (we ain't got cookies.)

I decided to join a strictly-mage guild that quickly made its way to the top 3 guilds, Xenosis... Though its hard to say what position Xenosis is as the other two top guilds are strictly-classed guilds as well.  
I quickly checked online to see one of my guild members on as well.

_Cloudman535_  
Party?

_Nolae_  
Where are you?

_Cloudman535_  
Mystic Forest. Come quick, i'm dying here and used up nearly all of my MP D;

_Nolae_  
On my way!

I checked the map and realized my player was in the Mystic Forest. A party invite popped up from Cloudman535 and i instantly accepted. A red dot appeared on the map along with mine, He was a few meters east of me near the forest's edge. My player ran to their spot conjuring a healing spell once close by. I double clicked a mana potion before using my various attacks on the enemy, A troll.

_Cloudman535_  
Thanks. I don't even know why i'm fighting this troll. Its 15 levels higher than me.#

What is this noob thinking? Well he can't be a noob if he's level 40 but still.. Noob! I took a quick glance at his summary to see his stats, armour and weapons.  
Judging fromt he lack of high-levelled armor and a flimsy mage staff, i'm guessing this noob spent all his money on god knows what.

_Nolae_  
hahaha

No, seriously, hahaha. I quickly did one last water bomb attack before the troll was defeated. Earned 600exp, 250 coins and got a new level 40 fire staff... great.

_Nolae_  
What elemental mage are you btw?

_Cloudman535_  
Fire, did you get a fire staff? Can i have it?

I quickly clicked a few buttons here and there before a mini window popped up..  
"Nolae is waiting for a reply from Cloudman535..."

...! OH GREAT. Another troll. Only this time i'm busy waiting for a reply from this noob that i can't even move my player away. When sending or trading valuables it's always best to do it on safe grouds like market stalls or lower leveled platforms as you become vulnerable and immobilized until the process is complete.

The troll kept attacking my player as i watched helplessly as my player lost HP by the hundreds. Noob. Nooob. Noob.  
I sighed in frustration and looked around the room, Nobody here and only 30 minutes have passed since i started playing.

I turned back to the screen to see 2 messages

_Cloudman535_  
Sorry for the wait. And for the troll constantly attacking you. Good thing that ranger is here. right? ^_^  
...OMG YOU'RE NOLAE FROM MY GUILD :O CAN I HAVE YOUR E-MAIL 3333

I placed the sending screen up in a corner as i watched a lone ranger fighting off the troll that was attacking my player. How nice of him... yet odd. Rangers usually come in pairs or trios... This must be the lone wolf that i see in almost every game. The high-leveled soloist with skills to back them up. I scrolled my house over the second message which came from a stranger player.

_AmouRomeo_  
You know... It's best to do trades in market places away from monsters...seeing as how i can't see your level either you must be over 50.. -.-"

_Nolae_  
I know. Blame this noob over here. How can one be at level 40 and yet not got a decent armor and weapon to boot.. I felt compelled to give one of my useless ones to save him from future respawning.

_AmouRomeo_  
How nice of you

The staff quickly sent and i casted yet another healing spell and a water bomb on the creature before joining the attack with this player. It was a much higher level than the previous one which meant his power was stronger. I summoned a Water soldier to my defense to attack this troll as i looked up this players stats too.  
His level was hidden but his stats were pretty high up, especially his dexterity. Impressive. His weapon of choice was a Molten Fire Crossbow and a Lava bow and arrow.  
Very impressive. You could only go to volcanoes if you were atleast level 65 or up and in XenoXross.. It was pretty damn hard to level up. Trust me.

I quickly induced an attack sequence that killed the troll.  
Earned 1200 exp, 800 coins and a Skull ring. Skull ring.. I could sell that and make 6000 coins just like that.

_Nolae_  
Thanks for saving me back there

_AmouRomeo _  
Always here to help a damsel in distress

Wow...Were we living in the medieval times or something?

_Nolae_  
I'm a damsel in distress? ... Really now?

_AmouRomeo_  
Not just any damsel now...

**AmouRomeo**** has sent you a friend invite.**

AmouRomeo  
My damsel.

Oh..XenoXross, your players never fail to amuse me


	6. Silver, Gold and Emerald

**Nolae**** has accepted your friend invite**

_AmouRomeo_  
So :) Shall we go to the wedding chapel?

...I am thankful these conversations are strictly 1-1 or else this cloud guy would be like "WTF"...speaking of which he's still just standing there..yeaaah.. I quickly ran off to a teleporter and teleported to a market platform.

I bought all that i needed: A new water staff, High levelled robe, Shield, Potions and food. Done

A new message popped up from the ranger.

_AmouRomeo_  
Why did you leave me princess?

_Nolae_  
Am i not your damsel?

_AmouRomeo_  
You are my everything

I gagged at the cheesiness. Somebody has been eating too much cheddar for lunch. Speaking of which.. I looked at the clock to see i only had 5 minutes until my next subject, Music. Yes!

_Nolae_  
Well Romeo  
I have to go

_AmouRomeo_  
:( Ok  
I'll wait for you my fair lady

How many more nicknames is he going to come up with?!

I quickly logged off and deleted all cookie data so they couldn't track me...i hoped?  
I got up from my seat and stretched a bit before walking out the room and making my way towards music.

As i entered i was greeted a grunt from Castiel and a small wave from a blue-haired guy sitting next to him. The two looked like complete opposites; One was angry and the other happy (though happiness is usually portrayed in yellow). The bluehead waved me over but i declined politely taking the seat behind them instead. He turned around with the saddest (and cutest) face I've ever seen. His lips were pouting slightly and he held the back of his seat like he was about to burst into tears any second.

"Heeeey, i saved you a seat, why didn't you take it?" He whined.

"But i...don't know you?" I answered

He grinned before grabbing my hand and forcing me into a handshake.  
"I'm Alexy. Now you know me, sit next to me,"  
He tugged on my hand hard that i was nearly thrown over my desk. The desk and a chair squeaked forward so loudly that everyone turned to see what had happened. Alexy rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and chuckled obviously embarrassed.  
"eheh...sorry doll, Nothing to see here folks! please revert your eyes back to your things and bolts and all that jazz,"

I looked around the class and quickly hopped into the seat next to him. Placing my arms on the desk, i laid down on the desk facing the two boys. "Why am i stuck with you?"

"Hn. If you don't like it here then go back to your seat." Castiel growled

I shook my head and nudged to the front, "I meant with that thing."

Castiel looked then smirked, "Oh."

"What thing?" Alexy looked forward only to be greeted my Amber's coy smile. "Ew. Someone get a muzzle, there's a bitch on the loose."

Amber glared over at Alexy and pointed a perfectly manicured nail at him, "Watch it newbie. I could get you expelled before you even got time to settle down here," She huffed before sitting in the front with her 2 friends either side of her.

"You're new here too?" I asked

Alexy nodded, "I transferred here last week to see how it is around here. If i like it, i'll stay and my brother would transfer here too. If i don't, i'll just go to some other school,"

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah! The shops around here are fabulous and the prices are a knockout! ...And yeah the school is alright. My brothers set to transfer here in 2 weeks,"

"Oh! Whats he like?"

"Well Hes-"

Before he got to inform me on his brother the teacher sauntered in all his glory. He wore a formal coat and trouser ensemble topped with a leather brown messenger bag on the side.

He eyed everyone, gave a small nod before turning to write on the board.

"Tell me later," I whispered to him before pulling out a medium A4 red notebook.

Teacher: Mr M. Folkman

AUTUMN/WINTER PROJECT  
Band Project - 20%  
Duet Composition - 30%  
Solo composition - 30%  
Mid-term paper - 20%

"This is what we'll be covering until December," Mr Folkman started placing the chalk down and pacing around the class. "Band Project.. 3 or more must be in your group. I don't really care what genre it is or how long it is. It can either be a cover or an original song but members must only be from this school!"

A few students and i groaned as i threw out the idea of reuniting with some friends from orchesque.

"Duet composition, Duet.. can also be known as Dos." He walked over to the door and opened it revealing a silver-haired_ beauty_, i mean, guy.  
He wore victorian-styled clothing from head to toe. His eyes...his eyes were entrancing.. One gold and the other green it almost mystifies you. I kept staring at him as he kept his posture sleek. Shoulders relaxed, back straight and feet together it was as if he was a butler in waiting (in my opinion)  
"Dos means two.. And you, Mr Larkin, are two minutes late for my class."

"I'm sorry Mr Folkman," He apologized "I had misplaced my notepad yet again."

Mr Folkman stepped aside, "I advise you purchase yourself a bag Mr Larkin."  
Mr Folkman continued explaining each project but my eyes and ears were set on Mr Larkin (as were a few other in the class). His eyes scanned the room before looking straight at me. I could feel my breath hitch as he took the seat next to me, moving his seat closer.

"Lys, You actually came found that stupid book." Castiel greeted as he leaned over to see the silver-haired.

"Hi Lys!" Alexy smiled next to me as i just stared back and forth. They all know each other.. Wow do i feel like an awkward turtle.

"Castiel, Alexy." He greeted nodding to each guy before turning to me. His mix matched eyes piercing into mine before his lips curved into a small smile, "And who might this charming young lady be?"

"Oh she's...Her names...Doll what is your name?" Alexy whispered as i giggled. I could see the guy's smile curve more as i turned to him.

"Raina Song, I think i'm your seat..Sorry about that."

"A gentlemen is always willing to give up anything for his lady, even a seat," He chuckled with a blush.

I blinked twice before cocking my head...His lady?

Castiel chortled before turning to us, "Oh this is gonna be good." He grumbled as Alexy seemed more shock than i did.  
"Raina is your lady?! Lysander Larkin speak now." He demanded.

Lysander was struck with a pang of realization.."W-what i mean to say was t-that you're not a lady. I-i mean you are a lady. Yeah! A charming young lady who isn't mine and is no way affiliated with me yet. W-wait that came out wrong what i mean to say was..." He was blushing so furiously i thought his head was going to explode any moment now. Castiel was laughing his head off and Alexy was shaking his head making a "tsk" sound.

I, on the other hand, was blushing just as much just watching Lysander ramble on about me being a lady not being his lady but a lady that may be his but may not. I blushed at the thought of it before shaking my head and waving it off.

"Don't worry Lysander. I understand." I gave him a reassuring smile before opening my notebook and writing a few things down.

Lysander Larkin  
_Silver, Gold and Emerald beauty._


End file.
